Un bonhomme de neige en pleine guerre
by AnnaKoupaiaGaid
Summary: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans un monde en pleine guerre, un bonhomme de neige va être le signe de l'espoir.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans la neige, des flocons se melant à sa chevelure mal coiffée, qu'elle avait tant bien que mal tenté de cacher sous un bonnet. Le nez et les joues rougis par le froid lui faisait ressembler à un clown. Elle faisait partie des rares élèves à avoir eu le courage de sortir dans le parc sous la tempête de neige. Harry et Ron était resté au château pour jouer aux échecs et Hermione, lassée de perdre, avait décidée de sortir.

La menace mangemort était très présente dans son esprit, et même les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été interdites. L'atmosphère de joie qui rêgnait autrefois au château avait disparue, et les patrouilles constante des professeurs et des aurors dans les couloirs rendaient Hermione nerveuse. Seul le parc semblait paisible, même avec la tempête de neige. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas le droit d'y être, mais c'était excitant de ne pas respecter le rêglement non ?

Elle approchait du lac, gelé à cette période de l'année. La tempête commença à se calmer, et, dans un soudain élan de nostalgie, elle s'agenouilla par terre et s'affaira à construire un bonhomme de neige. Ce geste si enfantin réveilla en elle les peurs qu'elle s'efforçait de rester cachées. Elle était décidée, elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec la menace qui plânait au-dessus d'elle et de ses proches. Elle allait modifier les souvenirs de ses parents, et les envoyer vivre en Australie. C'était pour l'instant le seul plan qu'elle avait, auquel elle s'accrochait désespérement. Et après, qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle allait devoir se battre, mais la perspective de devoir tuer quelqu'un, même un mangemort, la terrifiait. Certes, ils font des choses horribles, mais sont-ils tous des monstres pour autant ? Ils détestent les moldus, et les tuent lorsqu'ils en ont l'occasion. Mais certains pensent réellement qu'ils sont mauvais, et veulent vraiment agir pour le bien en ce mettant du côté de Voldemort. Même si, c'est vrai ce n'est pas une excuse.

Elle avait fini la première boule pour le corps, et se leva pour aller chercher des branches pour les bras. Elle repensa au changement qui s'opérait autour d'elle depuis quelques temps. Harry avait perdu beaucoup de poids, et Ron lui avait dit qu'il se réveillait pratiquement en sueur toutes les nuits après un énième cauchemar. Neville s'entraînait constamment à se battre, et se parlait souvent à lui-même. Ginny regardait avec désespoir Harry dépérir, et n'osait plus lui parler de peur de lui donner plus de problème. Même Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas se réjouir de cette situation. Pâle, squelletique, était la plupart du temps seul dans les couloirs. Il avait vraiment perdu de sa superbe, et Hermione ne l'avait pas une seule fois entendu dire le mot "sang-de-bourbe" de l'année.

Elle trouva une branche parfaite pour faire un bras, et se retourna vers son bonhomme de neige. Elle se stoppa net et voyant une silhouette penchée vers sa création. Elle avait du mal à distinguer qui c'était, la tempête ayant repris du poil de la bête. Elle reconnut Drago Malefoy. Evidemment, quand on pense au loup, on voit sa queue. Surprise, Hermione s'approcha avec précaution de lui.

Je suis si effrayant que ça, Granger ?

Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle. Il faisait une petite boule de neige pour faire la tête.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je t'aide pour ton bonhomme de neige.

Elle ne dit rien, et planta son bâton pour faire le bras.

C'est une drôle de scène, non ? Une gryffondore et un serpentard se joignant pour faire un bonhomme de neige au milieu d'un parc désert et sous une tempête.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

Je vais chercher un deuxième bâton.

Quand Hermione revint, Malefoy avait enfoncé deux cailloux dans le petit bonhomme pour faire des yeux. La jeune fille planta le deuxième bâton.

Il lui manque le nez, dit-elle enfin.

Je sais quoi faire.

Il sectionna un des boutons verts de son manteau, et le plaça au milieu de la boule, en dessous des deux cailloux.

Un parfait petit serpentard, s'amusa-t-il.

Hmm, non, il a l'air trop vicieux à mon goût, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle ôta son écharpe et la noua autour du cou de la petite créature inanimée.

Il est bien comme ça non ? Dit-elle.

J'aimerais qu'il ne disparaisse jamais, qu'il puisse survivre à cette guerre.

Hermione se figea. Ainsi, comme elle le pensait, lui aussi en avait assez de tout ça.

Il y a peut-être un moyen.

Elle sortit sa baguette, et murmura quelques mots en faisant un petit geste.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

J'ai lancé un sortilège assez spécial, peu connu. Tant que nous serons tous les deux vivants, il ne disparaîtra pas.

Et si l'un de nous meurt ?

J'ai vraiment besoin de te dire la réponse ?

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle se leva et s'en retourna vers le château. Malfoy resta là quelques minutes de plus, gravant ce moment dans sa mémoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Le 16 mars, un moi précisément après sa fameuse rencontre avec Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger retourna près du lac, l'interdiction de sortir sans professeur ayant été levée, et retrouva son petit bonhomme de neige, qui n'avait pas fondu et qui avait conservé sa forme originelle. Elle l'avait appelée Rudolphe. Il était devenu une des curiosités du parc, et la jeune fille avait déjà surpris des Serdaigles de troisième année qui essayaient de lui retirer son écharpe, en vain. D'autres lui avaient lancé un Incendio, mais sans effet.

En arrivant près de lui, elle s'assit et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau, bien qu'elle soit gelée. Elle vit bientôt deux personnes s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

C'est donc ici que tu es lorsque tu disparais, remarque Harry.

Dites donc, vous me suivez maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Et bien Ron, tu n'es pas avec Lav-Lav ?

Justement, si on est venu te voir, c'est pour te dire que j'ai enfin rompu avec elle ! Rétorqua ce dernier.

Sérieux ? Eh bien, Ronald Weasley, je te félicite car c'est sans doute la meilleure idée que tu aies eue depuis longtemps ! Mais, c'est quoi ce bleu sur ton visage ?

Eh bien, on va dire qu'elle ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris. Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui ai dû accuser le coup.

Au moins, c'est une bonne chose de faite ! La prochaine fois que tu craques sur une fille, vérifie qu'elle a un minimum d'intelligence. Genre, qu'elle soit capable de comprendre que tu t'appelles Ron et non Ron-Ron. Dit Harry.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, puis Ron changea de sujet :

Dites vous croyez qu'il va tenir encore longtemps ce bonhomme de neige ?

J'en sais rien, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

Bah on a fait un pari avec Dean. Il est persuadé qu'il fondra dès que le Printemps arrivera. Moi, je pense qu'il tiendra jusqu'à l'Été.

J'espère qu'il tiendra plus longtemps que ça.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

Pour rien, répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

La conversation se ré-orienta vers Lavande, et Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, repensa à ce fameux jour de Février où était né Rudolphe. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses deux amis, car il n'y avait jamais eu autant de tension entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Lorsqu'elle croisait Malefoy, tout deux s'ignoraient superbement. Mais elle l'avait déjà surpris en train de se reposer près du bonhomme de neige, tôt le matin. Il maigrissait de plus en plus, et même ses anciens amis semblaient l'éviter. Hermione se demandait si un jour elle aurait le courage d'aller lui adresser la parole.

Le Printemps venait d'arriver et, contrairement aux prédictions de Dean, Rudolphe était toujours debout, et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Poudlard était en effervescence, car il y avait eu une attaque à Pré-Au-Lard. Les mangemorts s'en étaient pris à un petit commerce, et un passant avait été tué, apparemment sans raison. L'accès au parc avait de nouveau été interdit, et Hermione regrettait de ne plus aller voir son bonhomme de neige. Un dimanche matin, elle croisa Hagrid dans les couloirs et tout deux discutèrent.

Hagrid, savez-vous si le bonhomme de neige près du lac est toujours intact ?

Oui, répondit-il. Je te voyais souvent là-bas. C'est toi qui l'a fait n'est-ce pas ?

Comment le savez-vous ? Acquiesça-t-elle.

Il n'y a que toi pour réussit à faire tenir un bonhomme de neige aussi longtemps, dit-il en souriant. Écoute, je dois aller nourrir les scrouts à pétard. Si tu veux aller le voir, je te laisse une demi-heure. Mais je risque ma place en te faisant sortir, alors ne sois pas en retard d'accord ?

Merci beaucoup Hagrid ! Je vous promets que je serais à l'heure.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis sortirent du château et se rendirent au parc.

Nous y voilà. Tu connais le chemin non ? Rendez-vous ici dans une demi-heure.

Hagrid s'éloigna, et Hermione se dirigea vers le lac, et pour la seconde fois, se stoppa net en voyant une silhouette assise près de Rudolphe. Drago Malefoy.


End file.
